The competition: Nationals!
by TNS fan
Summary: the troupe conmpetes


The next step goes to Nationals but with drama and danger around every corner, will they be able to compete in the finals?

Chapter 1: the start

Kate's POV

I walk onto the bus holding the list of our 12 dancers, they are

1\. Riley

2\. James

3\. Michelle

4\. Eldon

5\. Amanda

6\. Daniel

7\. Talia

8\. Eldon

9\. West

10\. Hunter

11\. Chloe

12\. Emily

Emily- a 17 year old girl, she has a backbone and stands up for herself, sister of riley and contemporary dancer, also is dating west

Riley- 16 year old contemporary dancer, who is dating James, a friend of Michelle

Chloe- 15 year old poor girl also she does Ballet

Eldon- 16 year old guy, friend of James, dating Michelle, does contemporary

James- 15 year old break dancer, and is the boyfriend of Riley

Talia- lyrical dancer, 15 years old

Hunter- dating Amanda and is a 16 year old hip hop dancer

Amanda- dating Hunter, 17 years old and used to dance at Elite, she does contemporary

Daniel- 18 year old self centered guy, dating Giselle, he does ballet

Michelle- 17 year old contemporary dancer dating Eldon

Giselle- 17 year old girl, who does acro dancing, I am dating Daniel

West- dating Emily, 16 years old, does hip hop

I look at the list of people per room they are

James, Riley

West, Emily

Michelle, Eldon

Daniel, Giselle

Amanda, Hunter

Chloe, Talia

James POV

I am excited, I am at Nationals with my girlfriend Riley!, we have the duet, it was almost taken to Talia and Giselle, but we got it back together so, we might leave here losing!

Riley POV

I am excited, everything is coming just how I pictured it, everyone being nice, no drama, Nationals!, all I hope is no one leaves while on trip

West POV

I look over at Emily, she seems so sad, but like I don't want to interrupt her, or else she will get mad causing us to break up

Emily POV

I want piece, and ever since me and West got together I hadn't had time, so I am so mad that I am parried up with him, right now we are on the bus to get to the hotel

Michelle POV

I love Eldon so much, so I am going to get ready for our date we're having tonight right before his Nationals solo

Eldon POV

I have worked so hard on making it a great and amazing solo, I just feel bad that I might get disqualified due to the fact that I might be late because of my date

Daniel POV

I love Giselle, but Chloe now hates me, we had a bumpy ride for us to get here, and she better get nice again or bad stuff will happen

Giselle POV

I want to date someone other than Daniel, I feel bad for him, it is just that, he now hates me and the only reason why we are still dating is for Chloe to start dating him, I got a plan though

Amanda POV

I only came here to take down the studio, really at semi finals after someone gets injured I am going to leave, I planned it all out, from Chloe and Daniel (and Giselle) fighting, Eldon getting late, all the way to the injury!

Hunter POV

I found out about her plan, I am only dating her so we can still make it, she made me help her wow I cannot believe I am thinking this in my head

Chloe POV

I love Daniel, but he hates me

Talia POV

I have really no real role other than the small group, I am an alternate, so I am going to quit after my trio

Chapter 2: Really?

Michelle's POV

After the date

Eldon: uh oh

Announcer: in 3 minutes Eldon is performing!

Eldon: HERE! You pay for the money!

Eldon's POV

I give Michelle money and bail

Later

Announcer: oh uh, looks like the next step might get disqualified!

Kate sighs, and I run in right as the music starts playing, I hope it gets us to win!

Later

Announcer: THE NEXT STEP MOVES ON!

YES!

Chapter 3: Get going

Giselle's POV

It is 1 hour until our small group goes on, me Talia and Amanda are going to do amazing, but Chloe comes up to me

Chloe: are we cool?

Yea! Guess what, he wants to date you I say

Chloe: than why would he not just ask to date me?

Because he wanted to make u jealous I say

Chloe screams

Daniel: what is going on?

I told Chloe! I say

Daniel and Chloe kiss

I get up on stage with Amanda and Talia

Later

Announcer: THE NEXT STEP MOVES ON!

Kate's POV

I am in the room; Amanda Talia and Hunter come over to me

Amanda: I am leaving the studio

Wow I am surprised, but I am okay

Fine! I say

Talia: I feel left out, I am leaving the studio

W-Waa-WHAT!

...

Hunter: I want to leave the studio

Hunter's POV

I really don't want to go through with the plan, but Amanda is making me do this!

Kate's POV

What will we do!

Chapter 4: what is gonna happen?

Later...

I am on stage, we have the stage for 10 minutes, and we are about to have a chat

Now guys, I bet you guys are wondering, "Where is Talia Amanda and Hunter" I say to everyone

Chloe: NO DUH!

Well, they left I say

Emily: WHAT!

West: WHAT!

Riley: WHAT!

James: WHAT!

Michelle: WHAT!

Chloe: WHAT!

Eldon: WHAT!

Giselle: WHAT!

Daniel: WHAT!

I KNOW I KNOW! I yell

All of a sudden

Hunter: Hey, sorry Amanda made me quit, but she is not here anymore, so I am going to go back on

Chloe: yes

Finally now we have 10 dances, but I am still a bit nervous

Riley's POV

I am about to get on stage

Later

*after the dance*

Announcer: The next step moves on

Chapter 5: Huh?

Later

Michelle's POV

I get on stage

*after the dance!*

Announcer: Let's see if they move on, YES the next step is onto the semi finals

Yea let's get ready! I say

Kate: yea!

Kate's POV

I am excited, our plan is getting better, this will be better than ever! We will get onto Inter-Nationals

Later

The next step gets on stage

West's POV

*after the dance*

I pull Emily to the side

Emily: what do you want?

I want to break up I say

Emily: oh... I never thought it would come to this!

I walk away

Emily: wait up!

Please I don't want to talk to you anymore! I say

I walk away

Later

Chapter 6: showdown

Kate's POV

*1 day later*

We are VS LOD

*right before the dance*

The troupe gets on

Announcer: I feel really bad for the troupe since they are VS LOD, and when you VS them you know you're going home

Michelle's POV

Right now we are seeing LOD dance

Chloe: they were right

I know! I say

Chapter 7: fianls

Later

Kate's POV

We all get on stage

*After the dance*

Announcer: and it is time to see who is going to win absolute dance Nationals!

Everyone stands still; the room is quite, no sound, all silent

Announcer: THE NEXT STEP!

Kate's POV

yes


End file.
